Unconventional Training - Orochimaru Lemon Story with a Sasuke Twist
by Meruby90
Summary: This is not a one shot lemon, more like a mini series. Each chapter will be quite lemon filled, but it will still have a story line to the chapter. Kahlyn has recently joined Orochimaru and his henchmen. Kahlyn has lived a life alone leaving her innocent and unaware of more mature matters in life. Orochimaru is determined to rectify this. ;-) Includes Sasuke twists ch. 4
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: I have no connection to he Naruto book and show and I do not own it's characters. This is just a FanFic story and no more. The character named Kahlyn is not from the Naruto story and is just a random character of my creation.

WARNING: These chapters are heavy on the lemon, so if that is not your style then you probably don't want to proceed with this story. While this has a lot of focus around the mature content, there is still some story content to this. Personally, I prefer I build up to the hot & heavy :-)

They had just completed a mission and had almost made it back into the hideout when she realized Kabuto had redirected them just around the south side of the compound. Wherever they were going didn't seem to phase Anko, so she just followed in tow until they reached the destination.

Kahlyn may have been new to Orochimaru-sama's team, but she had smarts enough to know to just fall in line and not question those more experienced than herself. She just needed to watch and listen long enough until she knew all the motions of how this team worked like the back of her hand.

Kabuto and Anko's steps slowed in pace together as they reached what she assumed to be their destination.

"Our teams fight together, destroy together and relax together…" Kabuto spoke up, as if to answer her unspoken question. They stepped through a narrow pathway in between a tight cluster of trees to reveal a hidden hotspring.

Immediately Kabuto started to strip his clothes stained with the blood from repairing our wound, and Anko hers which were smeared with dirt. They both slipped their sweaty bodies into the hot spring without a thought or a word.

Before she joined Orochimaru's group, Kahlyn had barely spent with other humans and really didn't know much about customs or how to act…Kahlyn was only just now learning as she went. She stood behind them as they stripped and was so lost in her own head assessing if this was a typical act amongst teammates that she hadn't notice them get into the water…or staring at her from the water as she stared off at the tree line ahead.

"Do you not trust us? Because we need to be able to trust you…" Kabuto started and trailed off as he could see by Kahlyn's expression that she had regained herself and her thoughts.

"No, of course Kabuto-san." She said with an assertion in her voice. Making a mental note that the openness of her body amongst her comrades is normal behavior, she removed the green and gold striped sash from around her knee length black kimono and let it slip off her shoulders to the forest floor.

Kahlyn closed her eyes just a moment and inhaled deep as she enjoyed the feel of the cool breeze against her worn and sweaty body. The nourishing water of the hot spring felt even better on her skin as she slipped into the water.

Once she had sunken in down to her shoulders and found a comfortable spot leaning back against an eroded rock wall, all thoughts and cares drifted away. Kahlyn's straight-almost pitch black- dark purple hair was just long enough for the tips to float on the water. Her hair always laid in a part, the bangs sweeping across and covering most of her right eye from the view of others. Anko and Kabuto stayed to themselves enjoying the hot spring from their respective spots and so did she.

The water was so soothing Kahlyn was on the edge of slipping into a nap right there in the water when a few splashes suddenly cut through the silence and caught her attention. She peaked one eye open to see the cause only to find her thoughts frozen. Anko was finished with this dip and getting out of the water, Kabuto following right behind her.

She tried to controll herself from letting her eyes bug out when gazing upon Kabuto's lower half and observing the length of flesh that hung from his body. 'What is that thing?' She thought to herself as she quickly closed her eyes again before Kabuto noticed her staring.

She laid her head back down on the rocks and decided to stay back in the hot spring for a while longer and hopefully stamp out the questions lingering in her head.

It wasn't an obvious splash like before that broke her attention, but Kahlyn could feel the soft ripples moving against her skin and knew she wasn't alone again. This time when she looked up her eyes did widen as she found herself staring at Orochimaru in his naked form walking into the hot spring…also sporting similar flesh even longer than Kabuto's hanging between his legs. Orochimaru remained silent except for a chuckle that made it obvious he had noticed her staring.

She didn't know why, but Kahlyn could feel her cheeks get hot at his reaction and turned her head away, facing her gaze to the water.

"Orochimaru-sama, you enjoy the hot springs with your underlings?" She asked curiously. Every interaction with him since she first met him did not leave her to believe that he did anything equally with those who worked for him.

"Kahlyn-san, do not be fooled by this moment in time. I prefer to bathe alone. I simply grew tired of waiting for you to get out since you chose not to leave with the others." He said matter-of-factly.

She felt like a child being scolded and immediately stood up and bowed her head to Orochimaru, "I'm sorry Orochimaru-sama for the inconvenience. I'll give you your space." Kahlyn turned, determined to get out of his way as fast as she could when she felt the heat of his body on my back.

"If I wanted you to leave you'd know already." He said plainly, putting a hand on her shoulder and turning her to face him, "I believe there is a question you have been wanting to ask."

'A question? What does he…oh..' "What is that?" She asked, briefly nodding her head towards his lower body which was hidden below the water. "Why is the male body different from the female? What's the point?" Kahlyn added to her first question bluntly.

She assumed it wasn't possible, but she watched as Orochimaru looked taken aback by her question. He cocked his head to the side and looked at her quite perplexed. "How old are you again?" He asked, not answering her own question. "18" She answered, feeling a little offended that he questioned her maturity. "And you don't know what a penis is?" He said, giving his own nod downwards. She just shook her head side to side and stayed quiet as he continued, "We are different from each other for the sake of procreation…don't you know how children come into the world?" He prodded.

Kahlyn was looking down at the water as he asked all those questions. She brushed back the bangs from her eye and finally looked up at him. His lips parted slightly as he looked into both of her eyes for the first time, but he didn't allow himself to let out a gasp of surprise. It would be weak of him. He had assumed those purple/raven locks had hid another green orb like her left eye, but instead he saw a snake eye almost identical to his own staring back at him. Instead of a yellow iris with a black slit like his it was black with a green slit to match the green of her other eye. Taking in her eyes, he noticed for the first time a similarity in her facial structure. High cheekbones with a thin face and a slender jaw.

Without him having to ask she started to explain "'Orochimaru'…a well known name across the regions for some time now, as I'm sure you of all people are aware of. Due to my resemblances, I've been feared…and alone…since birth. My mother died during child birth and my father abandoned me once I was able to open my eyes. A group of monks were forced to take me in and gave me shelter for a few years, but when the orphanage burned down the villagers naturally assumed it was at my doing and exiled me. All the other villages assumed the same with a single glance and never gave me a chance. Child or not, my eye was like a deadly prophecy that I was born evil…so of course evil is all I could do." She scoffed that last line sarcastically, "After that I've spent the rest of my years alone. The only teacher I've had is myself, and I've used that to build up my strength and became a good fighter, but I had finally reached the limit on how strong I could get on my own, so when I came upon your battle with the leaf clan that day I thought 'If I'm going to be persecuted for him, might as well join him, learn from him…Living in the woods alone doesn't come with natural worldly knowledge, teachers or textbooks…So, no. I don't know where children come from. And while that might sound ignorant, that doesn't mean I'm done learning what I can." I finished. She didn't feel ashamed of her past and what she told him. If anything, Kahlyn stood a little straighter, feeling a bit more confident in front of Orochimaru- which in turn caused her breasts to just barely reveal themselves from the water.

As Orochimary contemplated what she told him, he reached a hand out cupping her right cheek and brushed away a fallen hair over her slitted eye. He stared deep into her eyes a moment more, then stepped back with a smirk and in one airy breath, "I will have to teach you, then."

"What?" She gasped, her brain fogged up by his words,

"As your master, I'm also your sensei. And as your sensei, it is my duty to train you…and it seems there is an injustice in your training that needs immediate correction." He explained. He grabbed her hand and pulled her body closer to his, her hand slipping under the water. She stumbled slightly and laid her other free hand on his chest out of instinct to steady herself, and then she let it linger. "Men and women have different organs because it takes the two combined to create a baby." He pulled Kahlyn's hand even lower and placed them on what she assumed was the flesh she had seen before. "This is called a penis." He whispered into her ear, "and in here is my seed" her hand shifted to cup what felt like small soft mounds. With her eyeline falling at his chin, she looked up and noticed his eyes narrowed to slits at her touch…but he didn't look angry…?

He let go of her hand and placed his firmly just below her stomach. Kahlyn's cheeks became enflamed and she felt a tweak of burning to match between her legs. 'What is this feeling?' "And once I put my seed in here," He pressed his hand harder on her lower stomach for emphasis, "then your body will form a child. This method can also be used for what I like to call fucking" He left another hot whisper against her ear and a flick of his serpent tongue against her lobe, sending shivers down her spine.

Curious at this new feeling filling her stomach…burning Kahlyn's...She asked another question, knowing she might be giving him her body for the answer, "How is this method…performed?" Looking up at him in earnest, her spine tingled even more just watching his smirk widen.

He walked toward Kahlyn, forcing her to step back towards the shallower end of the springs. Her body was now exposed all the way down to the belly button, her breasts perking up with the air on her wet body. "When our bodies tell us to." He said as if it was a simple matter-of-fact answer. He grabbed her hand yet again and closed her fingers around his soft flesh, guiding it up and down the length. After a few strokes he let go, leaving Kahlyn to continue. It didn't take long for his penis to grow in her hand and rise up until the tip was touching his belly button.

"It's so hard" She gasped, no longer stroking it and more so running my finger up and down its length to exam the stiffness. He just gave another one of his chuckles at her innocent reaction.

"That's how you know the male is ready to-"

"Fuck?" She finished, finally giving him her own smirk.

"You catch on quick." He said, his body now against hers. She could feel the blood pulsing through his member as it pressed against her stomach. Again he stepped towards her, forcing Kahlyn to step back further out of the water. He leaned down and caught her lips with his. This entire act of kissing was so new, and felt so good. While caught up in his lips he kept leaning further down until she was forced to sit down at the waters edge with Orochimaru kneeling in front of me.

Again he grabbed her hand and directed it, this time between her own legs. He wedged himself between her legs, forcing them to spread as well as my lips. "Have you ever touched your clit before?" He asked, pulling back from my lips with a curious gleam in his eyes. He took the confused look on her face as answer and continued to 'teach' Kahlyn.

"The bud, just inside your lips. Touch it." He said, sounding more like a command. Suddenly Kahlyn felt more exposed than she had during this entire ordeal so far as she reached her index finger passed her lips and felt the 'bud' he referred to. "Play with it" The heat of his breath on her neck, his lips barely grazing the skin, sent another wave of shivers that went passed her spin and between her legs this time. At the same time she pressed the tip of her finger firmly against the bud and swirled it in a circle. Suddenly this burning sensation filled the pit of her stomach that she had never felt before. Kahlyn gasped at the feeling and pulled her hand back instinctively, like it had been burned by the fire

"What was that?" She gasped, the pitch of her voice a little higher than usual.

"That is pleasure. And pleasure always gets a woman wet." "Wet-!" Her question turned into a scream as he plunged a finger into her without warning. He pumped his finger in and out couple more times, eliciting a moan from her mouth. He pulled his finger out, careful not to touch anything and brought it up for her to see. It glistened with the wetness that coated it. "See, you're wet." He said matter-of-fact.

"We're in a spring, that's just water" Kahlyn said, turning her head suddenly feeling very conscious after a part of him was in her body. He placed his hand under her chin from his other hand and turned it to face him. His thumb curled around to her lip, lowering her jaw. He placed his wet finger at her lips. Knowing what he wanted without speaking, she reached her tongue out and slid the tip of her tongue across his finger.

"Does that taste like water to you?" He stated, his smirk twitching a little wider as he watched her taste her own juices. She didn't say anything in response. She just gave a small shake of her head 'no', keeping her eyes on his chest not looking up at him then wrapped her lips around his finger to the knuckle and slowly pulled her head back until his finger *popped* out of her mouth.

Orochimaru let out a deep growl in response to her sucking his finger clean of her juices and took hold of her hips with a fierce grip, pulling her ass from the edge and closer to his body just within the shallowest part of the spring. He then placed each hand on the ground beside Kahlyn, forcing her to lean back this time as his torso came upon hers. At first she was distracted by the warmth of his sculpted chest pressed against her breasts. Her nipples more sensitive than she had ever noticed them before, but then she quickly came to as she felt his penis pulsing against her thigh.

A spark went off in her brain and she found herself trying to scuffle away from him. "You aren't trying to put a child in me, are you?!" She shrieked softly. She had gotten so caught up in the way this 'lesson' made her feel that she hadn't fully thought about its results. 'I only just joined his group, with very few missions or training to boost my strength under my belt. This is too soon-' Again, another sinister chuckle came from Orochimaru's throat and it broke through her thoughts. He grabbed her hips again, this time his grip was harder as he pulled her back to him again.

He placed his forehead against hers and flicked her upper lip with his slithering tongue. "No…at least not right now" He started, almost sounding like he was considering what he had said, "procreating is for children. But as I said before, I prefer to call it 'fucking'" He growled the word into my ear, "So hold on, because this is about to hurt."

'hurt?' Kahlyn's brows stitched together at his words, and then they furrowed and she gasped for air as Orochimaru quickly entered her body. "It'll go away shortly. Your body just needs to adjust since you've never had a man before" He said like he was still in teaching mode. She could tell he had stopped with his full length in her body, waiting for her to adjust to the pain and be ready to continue.

"I can handle pain, Orochimaru-sama" Kahlyn said looking him straight in the eyes, her stubborn strength taking over as she bucked her hips up to his pelvis. Another wave of pain shot through her lower region, but she had trusted him this far so she trusted that he meant the pain would be short and hopefully lead to that please she had felt before. Orochimaru just acknowledged her choice with a short nod and began to pump his body in and out of me. Kahlyn couldn't help herself but to grip his biceps and bite on his exposed neck while the pain racked through her body. Orochimaru didn't mind, the biting just sent waves of pleasure through his body, his penis becoming even harder than it already was.

Soon the pain dissipated, slowly being replaced with that 'pleasure'. It swelled in her body as it had done before and another moan slipped through her lips. As soon as it escaped, Orochimaru took that as a sign and his thrusts quickened. Kahlyn couldn't believe her body was capable of experiencing such feelings as waves of pleasure shot through her body with each thrust that filled her body with his great length. Wanting to feel more of the sensation of his skin on hers she wrapped her legs around his waist and squeezed him tight. This position quickly opened her up to Orochimaru and used this to make his thrusts faster. Her moans become more constant as he plunged himself deeper into her, intensifying the pleasure that coarsed through her body. Orochimaru began panting heavier and heavier as he continued what seemed to be a never ending exploration of her body. "Say it" He hissed into her ear, "Say my name"

Ready to oblige to anything and everything he commanded in this moment she gladly accepted his request, "Orochimaru" she moaned an airy breath. Kahlyn noticed his row twitch in annoyance and his pace suddenly changed to one much harder, rougher. Her moans intensified to screams that were mostly of pleasure.

"What was that?!" He hissed now in anger as he continued his now frenzied pace, his nails digging into her ass as he slammed her against his cock

"Oro-Orochimaru-sama!" Kahlyn barely squealed out as she tried to catch her breath from her own screams. His thrusts managed to become even harder than they already were. She gulped to clear her throat, "Master!" She screamed out as a deep burning sensation crashed over her body and releasing pleasure across all her nerves and senses in waves. Orochimaru was almost there himself and went back to his original pace once she screamed his name. When Orochimaru continued after her climax, Kahlyn's body became so sensitive she had to wrap her legs tighter around him to surpress twitch that racked through her limbs.

As she tightened her legs, her body tightened around Orochimaru's penis and it became harder for him to hold out. He felt his groin tighten against his body and quickly pulled himself out, spilling his seed across Kahlyn's breasts. Orochimaru dipped his finger across her chest and put it to her lips again like he had done with her own juices. Without hesitation she wrapped her lips around his finger again and taste his juices this time. Once she had licked his finger clean he leaned back from her and got up from his knees. "Next time you better leave with your comrades or be ready for another lesson Kahlyn-san. I'll leave you to clean yourself up." He 'warned' and quickly left the hot springs, disappearing through the tree line.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: I have no connection to he Naruto book and show and I do not own it's characters. This is just a FanFic story and no more. The character named Kahlyn is not from the Naruto story and is just a random character of my creation.

WARNING: These chapters are heavy on the lemon, so if that is not your style then you probably don't want to proceed with this story. While this has a lot of focus around the mature content, there is still some story content to this. Personally, I prefer I build up to the hot & heavy :-)

Kahlyn stood steady in the middle of the clearing, trying to focus her chakra. After observing a few of her lone training session. Before the day at the hot spring, Orochimaru thought he had felt something different about her, in her chakra. After seeing her eye he was sure that there was a greater strength being suppressed within her, so he hoped that with the training se so desperately wanted that it might bring it out in her. After some blank stares and grumbling, he got Sasuke to train her to use Chidori.

While Sasuke would never admit it, she was catching quicker than he had when Kakashi had taught him. In front of Kahlyn was an attack dummy that Sasuke had quickly formed from the remainder of a tree that had been chopped down to the last 4 ft of its trunk. Sasuke had told her the training was to broken down into three parts, and each part needed to be mastered before proceeding to the next. 1-Form the lightning and control it within her hands 2-Keeping it long enough to build up power without losing control 3-Successfully hit my target and my target alone, no misfires allowed.

Kahlyn had already completed the first and was working on the second when she noticed that the air had changed. Sasuke's presence was gone, but the air was still thick. It could have only meant one thing. Orochimaru may have been strong enough to keep his chakra masked from detection, but she had come to observe how the air always thickened when he was near. Finishing her thought, she finally felt the heat of his body on her back.

"My training isn't complete yet, sensei." She stated softly with her eyes still closed.

"And I would certainly never interrupt such an important matter. I'm actually here to oversee that you're being challenged enough."

"And you don't think your Sasuke can do that?" I asked in shock. "You were certainly adamant before that he could."

A glint in Orochimaru's eye made her wonder if this was about more than just training.

"Strength isn't just about the skill. Your mind must as sharp as your techniques, never allowing anything to distract you in completing your goal." He said matter-of-factly, "now, continue as you were"

Kahlyn watched him for a moment, trying to discern his motives. He stepped back into the trees and back out of view, and so she continued with her training just as he said.

She closed her eyes again, once more focusing on the chidori. It formed in her eyes so easily. Now task 2-keep building it, holding it. She felt it's power growing in her hands-1 sec, 2 sec, 3 sec. She heard a sharp rush of wind whistling towards her from her left. She trusted her senses and took a few jumped out of the way of the shurikens thrown at her. The lightning remained in her hands- 5sec, 6 sec- Kahlyn lost her control when she suddenly noticed the air across her breast stinging her skin. Her eyes snapped open and she looked down to see her Kimono had been torn, the cloth hanging below her breast. A droplet of blood was forming where the shuriken had grazed her skin 'I didn't even hear it…feel it…Orochimaru-sama truly a force to be reckoned with!'

Kahlyn made the mistake of letting her guard down in her surprise and Orochimaru took advantage. He had already circled her and came up behind her from the right, wrapping his arms tight around her abdominal and roughly pulling her into his chest. While keeping his arms around her, he snaked one arm through the new hole in her kimono, grasping her breast that was still covered. He laid his other hand on her thigh, gathering the material of her kimono slowly raising revealing her thigh. Orochimaru laid his head in the crook of her neck and let his tongue slither down, licking up the trail of blood that stained her soft breasts. Kahlyn allowed her head to drop back on his shoulder, her mind going blank as she enjoyed how his hands and his tongue brought warmth to her loins. Then he let out what sounded like a growl and his clenched his hand tighter around her breast, making her wince as his tongue flicked the cut causing more blood to drip.

'Focus!' Kahlyn screamed at herself.. ' _never allow anything to distract you_ ' his words rang in her head as she came back to her senses. She put all of her weight into dropping to the ground to a squatting position to rip his hands from her body and did a 360 sweeping kick across the ground to try and disarm him, but he was already gone back into the shadows by the time her palms hit the ground. She realized as the cool air touched her now bare skin under her kimono that her panties were gone. She hadn't noticed he had hooked a finger into her panties before she dropped herself. 'Where the hell did that bastard go!' But even though she mentally cursed his name, she could feel her thighs moistening at the thought of what that hand might have done to her had it lingered in her panties any longer. 'Foolish girl! Stop and focus!' She mentally scolded herself as she tried to get her mind back to her training.

For the third time, she felt the lightning form in her hands. She got to 5 seconds this time before she heard the shift in the wind, assuming he was moving towards her again. She quickly jumped into the branches while trying to keep herself within range of the attack dummy. 6sec, 7 sec, 8 sec- another shift in the wind and she jumped again and again. 9 sec, 10 sec, 11 sec, 12 sec-Kahlyn assumed her choice to follow the wind was a successful decision since he hadn't interrupted her yet. She just needed to get to 15 and then the chidori would be powerful enough-

"Shit! She burst out as she fell on the forest floor. Orochimaru used his undetectable chakra to his advantage and laid a web of trip wires spun from his chakra through the surrounding forest. And just as quickly as Kahlyn's body fell to her knees, he was on her sending her to all fours as he pushed her shoulders to the ground. Before she could realize what was happening, Orochimaru had separated his her legs with his knees and was deep inside her. He gripped her hips tightly and pounded her body onto his cock.

Her thoughts froze as she failed to keep the moans sealed within her lips. 'Just a few minutes' she bargained with herself, letting the pleasure overcome her body.

Orochimaru slowed the movements slightly and leaned back, just enough to watch himself fuck her. While he enjoyed watching his cock fill her pussy, he trailed the tip of his nail around her other hole.

Alarms flared in Kahlyn's body as she felt in push that finger inside her. She couldn't tell if her body enjoyed the strange feeling that came from it, but what she did know is that her pleasure break was over. She waited for the right moment and when Orochimaru pulled his length out of her body, she kicked out her left leg and wrapped it behind his back like a hook. With this leverage see pushed with all her force off the ground and flipped herself out from under him, her 'hook' slipping him up with a thud to the ground under her.

This time she slipped herself into the camouflage of the trees. She realized now what she needed to do if she was going to complete her training, and that Orochimaru needed to believe she was repeating the same mistakes. What he didn't realize is that her success would be from his mistake. He finally gave his position away. She may not have been able to read or feel his chakra, but after his stunt on the forest floor his body was stained with her scent, and that she could track.

1 sec, 2 sec-5 sec, 6 sec- she kept her form facing the attack dummy as she raced through the trees, just like before-9 sec, 10 sec, 11 sec-she honed her senses while keeping focus on the lightning in her hands to avoid his webs this time-13 sec, 14 sec, 15 sec-tShe leapt towards the attack dummy, letting go of the chidori as she snapped torso in the direction of her sent on Orochimaru's body.

This time it was her turn to let out a sinister chuckle as the lightning struck Orochimaru square in the chest, sending him crashing into the tree behind him.

She added a few shurikens pinning his shirt sleeves into the tree for good measure. Sauntering over to his fallen body, Kahlyn ignored the scathing glare he gave her and dropped to her knees hovering just above his lap. 'This is my training.' She thought, "This is my fuck" She hissed into his ear, licking his earlobe just before impaling her body onto his cock. She ground her hips into his, relishing in how deep he penetrated her. "Ah ah ah" Kahlyn felt so bold as to chide him when he started to thrust his hips in motion with her. Kahlyn stopped and pulled herself above him just enough that only the tip remained inside her.

A twinge of fear filled her stomach at the demonic gaze staring back at Kahlyn, but she didn't let that stop her. She had gone this far…it was too late to turn back. She needed to stay bold and stand her ground. Being punished for her boldness would be better than caving and looking weak. "This is my fuck" She hissed in his ear and again plunged her body onto him, like a sword through her gut. Orochimaru was naturally enraged that his subordinate would be so bold against him, but he still relished in her acts moaned out in pleasure as his entire length was surrounded by the warmth of her tight walls.

Orochimaru was determined to touch her in some form and extended his tongue to tickle his supple breast, her nipples hardening with each flick.

Kahlyn allowed him to play with her body and gain some control, but she wasn't going to let it last for long. She caught the tip of his tongue between two fingers as it flicked her nipple. As she continued to ride his cock they stared each other down for a moment as she held his tongue. Kahlyn was determined to keep her gaze stead fast as she pulled his tongue further down her body, stopping at lips. She didn't need to say anything, the fire in her eyes was enough for Orochimaru to understand what she wanted and he obliged, flicking the split of his tongue rapidly across her bud.

Instantly all Kahlyn could do was scream in ecstasy. Between his cock pulsing deep inside her and his tongue playing with her clit absolute pleasure scorched the nerves that ran through her body. "Orochimaru!" she yelled so boldly, falling into his chest at her climax unable to control her movements until it had dissipated.

While she had orgasmed, she could still feel Orochimaru still hard as a rock inside her. He had not climaxed yet himself. She knew she would most likely be punished for this later, but she decided to try her hand at one last bold move. She looked up at him from where she had laid on his chest, gave him a soft kiss with a lingering nibble to his bottom lip then pushed herself off him and stood up.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Orochimaru growled from behind her, her back now facing him.

"Turning in to Sasuke-kun to report my successful Chidori" She chirped, only giving him a glance over her shoulder as she stepped towards the end of the clearing.

"We're not done here…" His voice seething with anger as he obviously referred to his unfulfilled erection.

"Save it for my punishment" She quipped before jumping up into the branches and sprinting through the trees.

As she jumped from tree to tree, she didn't sense her scent and assumed he stayed in the clearing to pleasure himself before following after her. A small cold pit formed in her stomach wondering if he truly would punish her. Kahlyn was almost at the entrance of the hideout, lost in thought at what he might do to her, when everything went black…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer: I have no connection to he Naruto book and show and I do not own it's characters. This is just a FanFic story and no more. The character named Kahlyn is not from the Naruto story and is just a random character of my creation.

WARNING: These chapters are heavy on the lemon, so if that is not your style then you probably don't want to proceed with this story. While this has a lot of focus around the mature content, there is still some story content to this. Personally, I prefer I build up to the hot & heavy :-)

"Mmm" Kahlyn moaned, coming back to her senses. The last thing she remembered was heading back to the hideout after…she looked around the room, but it was shrouded in darkness. 'He doesn't waste time' she thought, assuming it was Orochimaru had brought her here.

"People don't usually beg to be punished" Orochimaru's voice cut through the silence, light flooding the room.

Kahlyn scoped out the room, assessing that she must have been in his private chambers. She tried to sit up, but found her hands moving of their own free will from beside her to above her head grasping the headboard. Orochimaru was at it again with his web of chakra spun around her wrists.

He was at her side now and placed a hand next to her head, leaning over her naked form, "But you will be begging for me to make you cum." His growled into her ear, his breath hot on her neck creating goose bumps across her entire body.

Orochimaru took a small step back from the bedside, and with a flick of his wrist her quivering body was propelled across the bed. His chakra twine jerking into any position he pleased, she found her body was now perpendicular on the bed on all four-her breasts bulging from the pressure of her cuffed hands pressed below them and her ass raised high in the air above her head as the chakra holding her hands low forcing her face-

Orochimaru didn't waste any more time, pulling out his manhood, the weight of his hardened cock falling right into Kahlyn's lips. He let out a low chuckle in delight as her eyes grew wide by his action. "You better not make me say it" He growled when she didn't move. As Kahlyn parted her lips slowly, Orochimaru gently cupped her cheek like he was guiding her mouth onto him. Then he slid his hand across her soft skin and quickly wrapped his fingers through her hair in a fierce grip. Kahlyn clenched her eyes shut, assuming the inevitable was for him to ram his cock down her throat.

When she realized he wasn't going to force himself into her mouth she resolved the smartest thing to do would be to get started herself. She reached her tied hands up as best as she could and gripped the base of his cock to better angle the length to her mouth. The position pushed her breasts higher up. Not wasting any more time, she took him into her mouth first focusing all of her attention on the tip, relishing in the warmth of his cock as the remaining hardened flesh lay between her breasts. After minutes of licking and sucking, she took a chance and nibbled the tip, successfully eliciting a moan from Orochimaru's lips

In response, the grip in her hair grew tighter and this time he did pull Kahlyn further down onto his penis.

Her pace never wavered as she adjusted to deep throating the size of him whenever he chose to control her head and thrusts his hips into her. After what felt like ages as she pleasured her Master, his cock felt like it grew bigger in her grip and it started to pulse. Orochimaru kept his grip steady and held her in place to make sure she swallowed every last drop.

Releasing her grip on him, her wrists were suddenly jerked back behind her head. "One-" She thought she heard him say as her body was backwards, her body lightly bouncing as her back landed on the mattress. Orochimaru grasped her hips in a bruising grip and flipped her onto her stomach. Before she could gain her balance his hands were back on her, pulling her ass into the air like before.

She couldn't help herself as she gasped out, not expecting to feel his tongue to slither into her pussy. She hadn't expected him to focus on her pleasure since this was her 'punishment'. Kahlyn decided to let herself relish in his tongue in her body, feeling like it was almost growing thicker with each pump in and out. The heat rose in her clit again and surged through her body. Orochimaru listened intently to her moans. When they became more breathless and rapid he knew she was nearing climax *SMACK*

A small cry escaped Kahlyn's lips as her arms collapsed under the force of his hand against her now very red cheek. The pleasure that had built up inside her quickly dissipating "Ah ah ah" He titted at her, as if this was some test she failed. He dug his hands into her hips, pulling her ass back up again. She felt a small yearning in the pit of her stomach when she noticed his cock was hard again, the warm flesh pressed right against the barrier of her lips as her hips briefly smacked against his. And then he smacked her again, giving her two equally red cheeks. She almost fell to the bed again, barely catching herself from falling face first into the bed again. "That's better" He commented, observing how she managed to hold her own even as her forearms shook under her own weight.

Not wasting another moment, he aggressively flipped her onto her back again. This time his nails dug into her thighs as he pulled her ass to the edge of the bed. This time his cock didn't just tease her. As her ass smacked against his hips he immediately plunged the full length of his cock deep within her. Kahlyn found herself naturally arching her back in reaction to pleasure of him inside her. He closed her legs, holding her legs in the air with the knees hooked in the crook of his elbow. In this position, Orochimaru buried himself inside her deeper than Kahlyn had ever thought possible. Her moans quickly turned into screams of pleasure as he hit her g-spot over and over again, Pleasure crawling across every inch of her skin, her eyes fluttering to stay open.

*SMACK* Her eyes ripping open, this time her back arched trying to pull away from Orochimaru. Right as she was on the brink, he pulled his full length out of her this time his palm landing on her wet pussy. His let his hand linger on her sore lips, allowing the tip of his middle finger to run up and down within her just within her lips to tease her. Kahlyn's body didn't know how to feel about the pain laced tease of pleasure.

Confident her body had calmed down enough, he went right back at it, plunging himself deep within her again and again. Towards the end he had placed a knee onto the body, leaning over the bed so he could put all of his weight into Kahlyn as he pushed harder, faster. "Scream" He demanded in a low growl. "Scream for your Master"

"M-Master! Oh, fuck me Master!" She screamed as the pleasure rose back up within her. Finally he felt himself abdominal tighten and quickly angling her legs further to the side.

"Now clean it up" He commanded her, much more clear and loudly than the, "Two-" she heard him murmur as he spilt his seed across her chest.

She only paused a moment as she took a moment to gather her breath *SMACK* but apparently it was a moment too long for his liking. Again he directed this spank against her exposed pussy, this time stopping his finger at her lips. Knowing he was just at the border from slipping through her lips she quickly swiped a spot of semen of her chest and licked it off her finger.

One finger entered her hole.

Her head fell back as a moan escaped her lips. "I didn't say you could stop." He hissed, referring to my moans. Kahlyn just quietly nodded, placing another semen coated finger to her lips again happily sucking her finger dry. With each drop of his seed he 'rewarded' her…pumping his fingers…adding fingers one at a time…with each 'reward' she struggled to stifle her moans. She grasped her breast, the last bit glistening on her supple flesh. Three fingers now pumping away inside her Orochimaru gave Kahlyn her last reward and started circling her clit with his thumb. Her tongue lapping up the last drop, she bit down on her breast to stifle her moan. For the third time he had her on the edge…and for the third time he stopped her just before she could achieve climax.

Orochimaru continued in this fashion for what seemed like hours, all the while counting. Kahlyn realized right after, 'Three' that he was reminding her of how many orgasms he'd enjoyed, and how many he had taken away from her. What had built up in her body, the pleasure longing for each orgasm she was denied was almost its own form of agony.

Orochimaru now had her positioned with the chakra webs extending her arms above her head, lifting her body of the ground. Her breasts rapidly bounced in time with Orochimaru's thrusts slammed her hips into him again and again, working on towards his seventh orgasm. She finally remembered his words as she wondered how she could end this torture that kept building up inside her.

"Master, please. I want to cum. Please, make me cum. I'm begging you" She whimpered softly. Her throat had grown soar from the screams of pleasure he demanded from her.

He chuckled at her submission, then obliged as he quickened his pace inside her. His nails dug into her hips once more, drawing a bead of blood as he slammed her body harder and harder onto his throbbing cock.

"Thank you" She let out another whimper, throwing her head back exhaling one last moan as she finally climaxed. Wave after wave of pleasure crashed over her body. Her toes curled and her walls tightened around Orochimaru's cock, triggering his seventh and last orgasm for the night.

Kahlyn fell to the floor with a thud as the chakra binds finally released her. As she tried to stand her legs gave out from under her shaking like jello after the nights ordeals. Before she made another 'thud', Orochimaru scooped her up and laid her tired form across the bed. Feeling the soft inviting sheets under her fingers, it didn't take long for her body to accept the invitation of sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamer: I have no connection to he Naruto book and show and I do not own it's characters. This is just a FanFic story and no more. The character named Kahlyn is not from the Naruto story and is just a random character of my creation.

WARNING: These chapters are heavy on the lemon, so if that is not your style then you probably don't want to proceed with this story. While this has a lot of focus around the mature content, there is still some story content to this. Personally, I prefer I build up to the hot & heavy :-)

Kahlyn entered the hideout from another training session in the forest with Sasuke. Sasuke walked silently ahead of her as they made their way to the dining hall.

Just like Kabuto had spoke about their team always working together, they also ate together. Being away from the hideout on a mission was the only allowed excuse for missing a meal. There was no later. There was no earlier. If you missed a meal you didn't eat and that's that.

"So..." Kahlyn started, wanting to fill the silence with something, "How much time do you have left until Orochimaru-sama..," she trailed off, feeling a little too bold as she thought about how personal of a question this might be for him. She had overheard arguments between Orochimaru and an opposing blond haired ninja regarding Sasuke during the fight she had stumbled across just before she joined their group.

"He _thinks_ it'll only be a years time before he's ready." He answered in that monotone voice of his, already knowing exactly what I was asking before I had finished.

' _Thinks'_ Something about that word made Kahlyn wonder if there was a hidden meaning to what she said.

Sasuke pushed open the heavy wooden door to the dining hall. Suigetsu quickly slipped through the opening when Sasuke held the door a moment longer waiting for Kahlyn to follow.

Across from them Orochimaru set at the center of the table, Kabuto and Anko to each side of him. Nearly in unison the two finished the last of their sake and stood from the table. With a quick bow to Orochimaru, Anko and Kabuto brushed passed Kahlyn and Sasuke and left the dining hall as well.

"Are we late, Orochimaru-sama?" Kahlyn asked in surprise. She could have sworn they ended their training with plenty of time to make it to dinner.

"Not at all. You are both right on time." Orochimaru answered. His famous devilish smirk gracing his face. A chuckle wasn't far behind as Kahlyn's brows furrowed in confusion.

Almost in unison Kahlyn and Sasuke took to their seats at the table without question and enjoyed the ramen that had been waiting for them in silence. Today's broth was little more peppery than usual, making the sake more refreshing than as the cool liquid quenched the heat. The sake seemed different too, almost sweeter than what Kahlyn was familiar with.

"What are you up to?" Sasuke questioned, his monotone voice turning cold, letting his cup hit the table with a clatter. The sake he didn't finish splashed over the edges of the rim.

Kahlyn watched Sasuke with wide eyes. Anko had told her how Sasuke liked to test Orochimaru. To see how far he could push his buttons without Orochimaru retaliating on his precious vessel. Her curiosity peaked, wondering what she was about to witness.

"Whatever do you mean?" Orochimaru replied, sounding like he was more than obviously playing dumb.

"Suigetsu, Anko, Kabuto." He said plainly as if that explained everything he wasn't saying.

"You are quite right, Sasuke." Orochimaru admitted. He got up from where he was sitting opposite us and made his way around the table. "There is a matter of the utmost importance that I need to oversee." He stopped directly behind them.

Kahlyn didn't know why, but she suddenly felt a cold pit forming in her stomach.

"Sasuke" He laid a hand his hands on Kahlyn's shoulders, positioning her torso to face Sasuke. "The two of you are going to have sex" He said as if it was a simple request.

"What?!" Kahlyn shrieked, pushing up off the floor and throwing Orochimaru's hands off her.

*SMACK* Her head snapped to side from the force of his slap. He continued to speak to Sasuke, as if she wasn't there, as if the back of his hand hadn't just redenned her cheek. Kahlyn just kept her gaze on the floor where her eyes had snapped to after his hit.

"It can take some time for my new vessel to take on my original form. So I thought it would be best for Kahlyn to have a test run and make sure that she will be able to enjoy this form." Orochimaru paused, his eyes running up and down Sasuke's form, "Because I certainly don't plan to wait around to do whatever I want-enjoy whatever I want in my new body"

'This doesn't make sense. Orochimaru demands this saying it's for me, but Sasuke said he's not even planning to take his form for at least another year! I bet this is more about some fantasy than it is about _my pleas-'_

"I won't do it" Sasuke's cold voice cut through her thoughts. Kahlyn couldn't help but let a small smile slip on her face as she looked up at Sasuke. If Orochimaru would let anyone get away with defying him it would be Sasuke. Sasuke only gave her a glance and a short nod to acknowledge her gratitude.

"Ah!" Kahlyn suddenly felt a fire swell in her belly. What seemed like an electric shock fire through the nerves that the flames inside her licked at. Kahlyn noticed Sasuke's normally distant eyes widened just barely at the sight of Kahlyn's body trembling in pain. Then they snapped shut and Kahlyn knew instantly that his body was experiencing the same pain.

"What is this?" Sasuke growled through gritted teeth.

"I've grown tired of your defiance and my tolerance is dwindling, Sasuke. But you won't be capable of defying me today. You've ingested a special potion of my own brewing. If you can't tame the pain you're feeling, it will overcome your body until it kills you." Orochimaru circled around Kahlyn, his hands circling her body tugging at the sash of her Kimono,"Only pleasure can calm the pain," Her Kimono dropped into the crook of her elbows as he pushed the cloth off her shoulders revealing her breasts to Sasuke. "And only an orgasm can permanently quench the fire."

Orochimaru brought his hands up from Kahlyn's sash and cupped her breasts, playing with one of her nipples between his fingertips. But the pain continued to coarse through her body, getting stronger with each passing second. Orochimaru let his hand drop to his side with a chuckle. "Seems Kahlyn is too displeased with my actions for my touch to do anything at this time. Looks like it's truly up to you to save her. You know the saying Sasuke, you rub her back and she'll _rub_ yours" Orochimaru's stepped back from the two finally, his smirk widening at his little joke.

Sasuke stumbled toward Kahlyn, his pain causing him to look like a drunk struggling to walk. Just a step away from her and he let his upper body almost fall into her. He snuck his arms through the opening of her kimono, wrapping his arms tight around her waist as he tried to steady his own balance.

Only knowing the pain at this point, Kahlyn just let her head drop back in the sway of him pulling her torso higher, her breasts completely exposed and open to him. Not wasting any time, Sasuke buried his head in her chest, ravishing her nipple with her tongue. Instantly the pain ceased and was replaced with a tingling from his touch.

Sasuke could also tell it had ceased when she stopped trembling in his arms…but his body continued to shake against her skin. He stopped with a nibble on her supple breast and looked up Kahlyn's glazed over eyes. For a moment Kahlyn thought she could see what looked like a flash of hunger in his normally blank eyes as he pleaded with her, "Touch me" He begged. At his words, Kahlyn finally noticed the bulge pressing against her hip.

Kahlyn was more than happy to help him quell his pain like he was doing for her. She slipped her hand passed the waist band of his pants and grasped his hardened member firmly. She could already tell without laying her eyes on it that it was different than Orochimaru's; her fingertips barely touched her thumb as she ran them up and down his length. This time it was her turn to feel Sasuke's trembling cease against her skin. He let out a soft moan, his hot breath on her breast sending shivers down her spine. He switched to the other breast, leaving her nipple be and nipping at her skin tenderly. Quickly his nips turned into a bite and then he was fervently sucking on her skin, all the while Kahlyn continued to stroke him his cock. Sasuke finally pulled his head up from her breast.

Hearing him let out a chuckle, Kahlyn finally picked up her head and looked down at him. Blush crept up her cheeks as she noticed his handy work-a dark purple mark now adorned her skin where his mouth had been. 'Leaving his mark, eh? Guess he had to get in his defiance somehow' She chuckled in her mind.

What Sasuke did wasn't lost on Orochimaru either and the next thing they knew he was directly behind Sasuke. His body quickly resumed trembling in pain when Orochimaru pulled Sasuke back, removing their roaming hands from each other. He pulled Sasuke close and once they were back to chest he leaned over and whispered into Sasuke's ear. Kahlyn couldn't hear what was going on between them, but she was sure whatever it was was a threat. Orochimaru's lips closed, finished with what he had to say to Sasuke, but he continued to let his hold on him linger forcing his pain to build back up.

The pain returned for Kahlyn as well, and while she hated to give in to the pain, she found her and at her lips; her fingers slowly playing with her clit just enough to aid the pain. Finally Orochimaru released his hold on Sasuke. Without thought Sasuke practically ran at Kahlyn, pushing her into the wall behind her in his angst to release this pain.

Normally Sasuke would allow the pain to rack his body, just finding it another obstacle to pass and improve his strength but death would be of no benefit in his quest for revenge.

Kahlyn's arms fell to her sides in momentary shock as her back struck the wall, her Kimono falling the rest of the way to the floor and exposing her body to Sasuke. And Kahlyn was determined to not be the only one baring her body. Quickly her hands roamed across Sasuke's body, fervently ripping his shirt off. She hooked a finger on each side and slipped to the floor in the same motion as his pants and boxers. His cock sprung to attention once it was finally released from its confines. Orochimaru's member nearly matched the rest of his serpent like features with its length. Sasuke's was only the slightest bit shorter than his, but what it lost in length it gained back in girth.

Kahlyn quickly jumped back up, both of them dependent on one another. The next thing she knew Sasuke had wrapped one leg around his waist and plunged his cock in her. Kahlyn's breath caught in her throat as a new pain filled her lower body. By the gleam in Sasuke's eye she knew he was relishing in what just happened. Between how tight she felt around his cock and her immediate reaction upon him filling her, she ached from the size of him which she was not used to-a size that Orochimaru apparently did not have he thought.

Sasuke waited a moment with himself deep inside her, giving her a moment to adjust. While he waited he leaned forward, resting his forehead against the cold wall right next to her own. "I'm thinking he's going to regret this" He growled softly into her ear, referring to the size of his cock as he started pumping his hips back and forth.

Kahlyn couldn't suppress the moans as he started pounding her pussy, each thrust more rapid than the next. Sasuke gripped her hips, holder her closer to his pelvis, pulling himself deeper within her with each thrust.

Sasuke moved his forehead from the walls and laid it against Kahlyn's. Finally he let himself envelope her lips with his own bringing them closer to each other in another way. As their kiss grew more passionate, the pleasure building up inside them grew stronger. Sasuke quickly pulled himself from Kahlyn, both of their bodies trembling against each other again this time from the pleasure. Sasuke let go of her leg, and rather than dumping his seed all over her body for her to clean up he stepped bac and let it spill onto the floor.

"That wasn't do bad now, was it?" Orochimaru's voice chimed through silence. Kahlyn and Sasuke equally jumped in their skin for a moment, having temporarily forgotten his presence in the room.

"May we be dismissed, Orochimaru-sama?" Sasuke asked, his voice back to the familiar monotone as he stared into Kahlyn's eyes.

"Yes, _you_ may, Sasuke-kun" He answered, obviously intending for Kahlyn to stay behind. And she quickly guessed why a she spied the bulge that had formed within his pants.

With his answer, Sasuke quickly ended his gaze into her eyes and exited the dining hall as soon as he was redressed-leaving Kahlyn to 'tend' to the Sensei.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note:  
First chapter without a lemon, but the action will return next chapter ;-)

After what Orochimaru made Kahlyn and Sasuke do to each other not that long ago, they were both surprised when he sent the two of them on a mission together. Normally Sasuke ran all of his missions solo. Orochimaru claimed it was to truly test her strength, and since Sasuke typically worked the more difficult missions than it would be the best trial of all.

 _I may be allowing you to enjoy her flesh, but you will not allow yourself to spill your seed in her. You may be my future vessel, but it will do you good to remember what I can do to you_ The words Orochimaru whispered to Sasuke when he had momentarily pulled them apart in the dining hall kept ringing through his mind since that day. _Orochimaru definitely didn't seem very possessive of Kahlyn in that moment, so why did he care so much about his 'seed' in her? Was Orochimaru planning to impregnate her?_ Sasuke scoffed to himself at the thought as the two of them jumped from branch to branch next to each other. Orochimaru has been around long enough that if he ever had any concern for an heir by now he would have already taken care of that matter. Sasuke decided it would be best to try and get to know Kahlyn better. Maybe who she was would give them answers.

The two were currently on their way to confirm a rumor. There was an ancient village called Amaranthe. A curse was brought upon the village ages ago causing drought and famine, leaving it abandoned by the villagers who sought to find a new home. In their haste, it was said that a powerful and ancient scroll depicting the secrets of a forbidden jutsu had been left behind. The only problem was that no one knew the location of this village which was well hidden, and enough time had passed that none of the previous inhabitants were alive to question. So Orochimaru sent them to investigate a lead and hopefully find the scroll if they were successful.

"He _thinks_ it'll only be a years time…" Kahlyn mused, her own curiosity of Sasuke getting the better of her own self. She spied a glance over at Sasuke as they kept on through the forest. "Was that a declaration of something?" She asked coyly.

Sasuke closed his eyes and groaned inwardly. He didn't always get into deep conversations, but if he was going to find out anything about her, he had to give as well.

"What do you think?" He asked, wondering exactly what she thought his own thoughts were.

"I think that you don't actually plan to become Orochimaru's vessel" She paused. When Sasuke didn't respond she assumed that as a confirmation, "But why are you with him then if you that isn't your intention? It's not like he has you with him against your will. From what everyone says you came to him willingly." You finished your thought.

"For the same reason as he wants me as his vessel. There is a battle in my future, and I need all the strength I can get. I'm using him to learn everything he can teach me either until that time comes, or until I must abandon Orochimaru and his silly notions of making me a vessel" He willingly admitted, much to her surprise.

"What kind of battle would you go to such lengths for?" Kahlyn found herself asking before she really considered the way it could seem she was prying.

"I must kill my brother, Itachi" He answered calmly like it was no big deal.

"Your brother!" Kahlyn gasped, not realizing that she had actually brought herself to a halt in her surprise.

Sasuke stopped a few strides ahead of her, remaining face forward with his back to her. "My brother slaughtered my family and my village for sport. I must avenge them no matter what it takes" Kahlyn heard him explain, his head hung lower.

"That's why you're so cold…so quiet" Kahlyn said softly, mostly to herself. Sasuke snapped around and eyed her with a glare, obviously hearing her words.

"What was that?" He demanded for her to speak up.

"You want strength. And after the pain you experienced at the loss of your family, your village, you now see your feelings as weakness too. That's why you mask your emotions at every turn. Why your eyes and voice are either cold or simply give off nothing. And why you rarely talk to the others…to me. I understand now" She stated plainly like it was obvious.

Suddenly Sasuke ran at her. Kahlyn just stood there frozen as he neared, not really sure of what he was planning to do. Once he was in front of her he slowed to a walk and didn't stop, forcing her to step back until her back hit a tree. "Don't assume to 'understand' me. You know nothing about me. You're just like every other woman, pretending to 'understand my pain'." This time his eyes actually held anger as he yelled at her.

This made Kahlyn's blood boil. Who was he to assume her life. "No, Sasuke. How dare you assume that you understand me!" Kahlyn shouted, causing him to stumble as she pushed him away from her, "I have lived with my heart closed off to the world longer than you have, so it's YOU who knows nothing about me. You're just like every other man, assuming everything is about them." She spat at him.

Thrown off guard and not knowing how to react next, Sasuke just stared up at Kahlyn from the ground in amazement. It had been a long time since anyone tried to put him in his place like she just did. Kahlyn was too pissed to want to bother with him any longer and resumed her pace. The next stop along their mission was to reach a nearby village and poke around a bit in their town library. They were searching for a book that might have a hidden code that would reveal a map.

After a few minutes she could hear Sasuke catching up behind her and following in tow.

Shortly after they reached the village and stopped just beyond the border to change into more practical outfits that were very similar to those of the villagers. They had to wait for night fall before they could enter the library, cause it was the biggest and most heavily guarded library around, so they decided to find some food to kill the time.

"What did you mean about living with your heart closed off?" Sasuke finally spoke to you since the fight in the woods as he slurped up a chopstick full of noodles. He made himself look and act as if he didn't really care if she answered, but Kahlyn could feel him waiting for her answer.

"Everyone's thought me a demon since I was born. If I was any other child, my mother dying at child birth would have been considered a natural misfortune…but my father considered it my first act of evil on this world. He probably would have killed me if he hadn't feared I would kill him to if he threatened me." Kahlyn started her story, taking a pause at Sasuke's look of confusion.

"You didn't see it" She gasped quietly, realizing why he looked confused. After how close they had been when they…she just assumed he had fully seen her face. Thinking about that night she hung her head trying to hide the blush creeping on her cheeks. _Why am I so shy about this?_ She wondered.

"See what?" Sasuke prodded when she didn't continue.

Kahlyn didn't speak. First she looked around to make sure they were still by themselves in the vacant noodle shop, then lifted her bangs from her eyes as she had previously done the same with Orochimaru.

Sasuke's eyes never wavered like Orochimaru's had. He just stared into her eye like he was contemplating something.

Sasuke had also noticed how different her chakra was, just like Orochimaru. He just didn't put any thought into it until now. _Her body must be suppressing her chakra from emanating the amount of power she's capable of. She's protecting herself and she doesn't even know it. Maybe that has something_ to do with why Orochimaru wants to use her body. He pondered.

"Why do you hide it?" Sasuke asked curiously, bringing his attention back to her.

"Protection. Convenience. I never thought about using my hair at first. It was actually a group of monks who shaved all my hair once to make sure I didn't get any ideas to hide my appearance from anyone that I realized it could actually be useful one day."

"But you've been with us for months now. Why do you still hide it?" Sasuke continued to implore her, his voice sounding much softer than it ever had been now that he was hearing her side of it.

"Orochimaru ordered me not to reveal it to anyone else." She finished, looking down at the remains of her noodles.

Shadows cast across the table and she looked up to notice the sun finally making its way down to rest for the night. Her and Sasuke just looked at one another and with a nod they left some money for the bill on the table and left to hide themselves in the dark of the night


	6. Chapter 6

"Is it possible to die of boredom?" Kahlyn asked with a low drawl. Her and Sasuke were on their third night and third level of the library, probably reading book #300 as they searched desperately for the hidden code they needed.

They might have assumed it was a dead end and moved on by now if it hadn't been for the 5 Genin a night that continuously interrupted their searches. There had to be something important within this tower to require such protection. And luckily for them they left it in the hands of some simple Genin that never even noticed they were being knocked out again and again. Sasuke's frustration was not being able to just take them out and move on in peace. If anyone were to be wounded or killed, their presence would be detected immediately and they wouldn't get the time they needed to find the right book. So they were forced to use pressure points to knock them out and then a memory blocking jutsu to make sure they woke up believing they had just lost track of time and simply came out of a daydream at the end of their shift.

A stray hair fell across her right eye and for the first time she found herself irritated that it was in her face. Brushing the hair back behind her ear she felt her fingertips graze across clip pulling her bangs back from her face. Instantly a deep blush overcame her cheeks and she lost her sentence as she found her eyes slowly drifting up from the page to Sasuke. He sat crossed legged on the floor just a few feet away from her, looking lost in his own book.

" _Hold still" Sasuke said to her after they had made their way into the library on their second night. Kahlyn could tell he had something clasped tight in his hand as the other swept her long bangs away from her face. "Your face is too beautiful to hide any part of it" He answered before she could ask what he was doing, pinning her hair back with a clip he had swiped in the town's market while she slept in the woods. All Kahlyn could manage to do was stare at him wide-eyed in silence, her skin tingling where his fingers lingered on her cheek._ _"You can take it out when we get back to the hideout. But when it's just the two us, you should never feel like you have to hide who you are."_

If it hadn't already been deep, Kahlyn was sure her cheeks flamed brighter when Sasuke looked up, catching her staring off at him as she thought about yesterday. "I didn't mean to distract you." She quietly blurted out, burying her head back into the back. _Where did that damned line go…_

"I think we're both due for a little distraction" Sasuke stated, having quickly closed the short distance between them and tossing the book in Kahlyn's hands to the floor.

Not comprehending what Sasuke was doing she gasped watching the book hit the floor, "Now I'll never find that damned-mmmm…" Kahlyn lost her words as his hands slipped through her hair, pulling her lips into his. His kisses were soft and much more tender than Orochimaru's had ever been; and she savored in how much sweeter his lips tasted. _If every kiss could feel like this, just a kiss would be enough to satisfy-on second thought…_ She corrected her own thoughts, thinking how he had filled her body. They may have been forced to that day, but once they had gotten each other going she couldn't deny that he had certainly brought her pleasure.

One of Sasuke's hand wandered down from her hair, landing on her waist. As he pulled her body tight against his, thoughts much different than Kahlyn's were on repeat in his mind.

 _Her eye, her chakra…her body and mind must be as strong as Orochimaru believes with what he's planning. I always figured someday…once I succeeded in killing my brother...that the next point in my life would be to rebuild the name of the Uchiha clan. I never considered I'd skip to this step so soon…but I can't wait and give Orochimaru the chance to take her first…_

He shoved these treacherous thoughts to the back of his mind as he tugged loose the knot in her sash. "He did give us orders to pleasure each other, and I don't recall him telling us when to stop"He said breathlessly against her lips when he felt her hand reach for his on her kimono. His logic enough for her, Kahlyn shifted her hands to his face deepening the kiss they shared.

Slipping the top of the Kimono off her shoulders, Sasuke pulled back wanting to take her in better than he had gotten the chance to do so before. A small smirk crept across his face when he spotted the mark he left across her breast. It had nearly faded away by that point. "Now we can't have that" He whispered to himself.

Sasuke repositioned himself on his knees with his hands on the ground to each side of her, forcing Kahlyn to lean backward with an arch to her back. Her breasts now heaving in the perfect position, he scooped an arm under her back to keep her in position and quickly took her breast into his mouth; sucking on the same spot as before.

"What is it with you and-*gasp*-marking me?" Kahlyn's chuckle turning into a shaking whisper as he moved his lips from her supple skin to her nipple, sucking and nibbling at the sensitive area.

"You don't like it?" He pulled his head back just enough to admire fresh deep purple mark he left upon is ski. He held his head so close to her his breath raised goosebumps across her skin and the touch of his soft lips barely brushing her nipple as he spoke sent a chill down her spine. Then he turned his head to her other breast and teased it just the same as the other until it became so hard and sensitive that she gasped at every touch.

Kahlyn loved how his lips felt on her skin, but grew anxious of being the only one baring skin. Removing her fingers from his soft black hair, they traveled their way to the bottom of his shirt tugging the hem out from under his waist band. Not wasting a second more, Sasuke leaned back from her and swiftly removed his shirt, then resumed his position on her; his warm chiseled skin now pressed against hers.

"Uh-uh" Kahlyn 'tsked' him and pushed him back away from her reaching for his waistband. She couldn't help but allow a blush to grace her cheeks when she felt his already hardened manhood brush her fingers. Once his pants hit the floor she couldn't help but reach for it, her fingers still barely manage to touch as she grasped the warmth in her hands.

"Uh-uh" Sasuke mocked back, focused on completely removing her clothes now. He scooped his hand underneath the bend of her knee and pulled her legs out from under her so they were now open and lay to each side of him. He teased her, slowly running both his down her knees and up her thighs. One reached to finish tugging her kimono open while the other continued under the cloth, quickly slipping a finger into her.

"That's not what I want" Kahlyn gasped, a small moan in surprise escaping her lips from his finger.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked coyly, pretending he didn't understand that she wanted something much more than his finger insider her. He leaned forward, the warmth of his body so upon her as he whispered in her ear, "This doesn't give you pleasure?" He asked upon pressing a second finger into her, eliciting another moan.

"I-I didn't say that" Her voice quivered, her body betraying her as her hips instinctively bucked to his hand wanting more.

"Then what is it that you want?" Sasuke wanted to hear her say it. To hear her say that she wanted him inside her of her own free will and not because of some stupid trick.

"I want-"Another moan escaped her lips as he fit a third finger inside her. It only made her long for something to truly fill her depths even more, "I need your penis inside me. That's the _true_ pleasure I want to feel." She begged. Kahlyn tried to reach her hand out again to grasp it as she begged, but Sasuke scooped up her wrists and pinned them above her wrists; which brought his body right on top of hers.

He moved her wrists to one hand and ran the other down her thigh, wrapping the leg around his waist.

"Just ask and I will give" He stated with a lust filled grin as he filled her with his entire length. Before Kahlyn could make any sound, he captured her lips in his, letting her nip on his lip as an outlet as her body adjusted to his size again.

Kahlyn wrapped her other leg around his back, completely opening herself to him as she bucked her hips to let him know she was ready to continue. Not wasting another moment, Sasuke obliged her needs and began pumping his hips into hers. He let go of her wrist and now grasped both sides of her hips, guiding her onto his cock harder and deeper. With her new-found freedom, Kahlyn's hands instantly made their way to his body. Her fingertips tracing the curve of every muscle across his chest.

That familiar warmth was building up in her stomach, slowly sending tingles up her spine and through her nerves. "Ah!" She moaned out, her hands shooting up from his chest and tangling in his hair, pulling him back down to her lips again. She didn't know how to explain it since she had never reacted this way before with Orochimaru, but she simply couldn't get enough of his lips. His lips were different, they made her cheeks flush and her spine tingle.

Her hands on his body, the sensation of her lips. Kahlyn was driving Sasuke mad and he wasn't sure how long he could keep up at this rate if she kept it up. Like an invitation for more, Sasuke consumed her lips and quickened his pace. First, he went faster and faster and just as he felt he body start to tremble under him-his sign that she was close to the edge, he changed pace pulling out all the way to the tip then driving himself to the hilt within her, going as deep as he ever possibly could.

Hitting his peak, Sasuke buried his head into her neck ravishing her skin, her chest arching into him as she reached her own climax. Her moans started coming out in hiccups as he thrust his hips into her a few more times, not stopping into he was sure he had buried everything he had deep into her.

Finally, Sasuke pulled out, also pulling her up with her head laying on his chest as he set back on his knees.

"Wait" Kahlyn whispered so lightly Sasuke almost didn't hear. She moved her head from his chest and looked around, first eyeing her own body and then the surrounding area. "Did you-" She started to ask Sasuke as her eyes widened at her own thoughts. _He wouldn't have…would he?_ Her eyeline followed her eyes as she unconsciously slipped them down and stopped just below her belly. "Is your seed in me?" Kahlyn finally asked, her eyes lifting to his with her head still held low.

"Yes" Sasuke answered her unwaveringly.

"But…how could you do that without even consulting me…it is my body" Kahlyn exclaimed, her eyes feeling like they must be wider than her own face at this point.

Without saying anything yet, Sasuke repositioned himself and her so he was now sitting directly on the floor with his legs spread and stretched out in front him and Kahlyn laying with her back against his. Sasuke crossed his legs around hers and his arms scooping hers away from her stomach into his and crossing those too.

"Not every seed is a guarantee of a child" Sasuke said like it was nothing, resting his chin upon her shoulder, "But if there is one, it would be for the best."

"How could that be for the best. What would Orochimaru-"

"then Orochimaru wouldn't be able to impregnate you himself" Sasuke cut her off when she brought up his name.

"He does not want to-" Kahlyn started again, her voice getting shriller. And again, he cut her off as he thought about Orochimaru's warning to Sasuke about putting his semen in her.

"He does. And it is not with any selfless intentions of love. Orochimaru has been around long enough that if he truly wanted a child he could have had one by now. He's also only been around long enough because of his vessels, and I'm proof that he only chooses vessels for his strength."

"What do vessels have to do with anything?" Kahlyn asked quietly, afraid of where he mind was wandering.

"I think Orochimaru believes that a conception between the two of you will deliver a child far greater than even myself. And as soon as the time is right for his next vessel he will take the life of your child and make it his own." Sasuke finished, pulling Kahlyn tighter against him as his words made her shiver. "I would protect my child with my life first before allowing anyone to harm them" He spoke softly now, trying to comfort her with his own intentions.

They both sat there in silence after as Sasuke waited for her to process his words and think it over.

Kahlyn clasped her hand with his and pulled on it, releasing his arms from around her. Gaining some wiggle room, she shifted her form in his arms and sat facing him with her legs wrapped around his waist again. She gingerly laid her arms across his shoulder, not yet looking at him and just watching his hair as she twirled it around his fingers.

"Wouldn't you have to leave Orochimaru sooner than you were planning? What about your training…your brother?" Kahlyn asked. There were too many unanswered variables to give in to his words just yet.

Sasuke grabbed her chin and turned her head to make sure he could look her straight in the eyes "I told you I'd give my life before allowing anyone else to harm the life of my child. My promise knows no bounds; In womb or cradled in your arms I will protect you both and I will get you both out of there. The training I've received will be enough. If I need more I'll find it elsewhere." He said, his voice unwavering as he gave her this promise.

After what felt like ages Kahlyn finally found the words that were spinning around her brain, "You said not every seed is a guarantee, right?" Sasuke felt her hand slithering down his shoulder and past his stomach, tracing her fingers across his soft flesh that started to stiffen again under her touch.

Sasuke just nodded his head in answer, choosing to remain silent to let her finish her thought.

"So…if we were to keep going until the mission is over...we would increase our chances" She finished her thought, raising her hips just enough to hover over his manhood.

"Yes" Sasuke agreed with a deep moan as she dropped herself on him, her body consuming his cock. Sasuke pulled her even tighter into his embrace like he never wanted to let her go.


	7. Chapter 7

The next afternoon Kahlyn and Sasuke were slowly walking through the forest, leaving the library behind them.

It seemed pointless to continue the mission after last night's declaration. They couldn't return to the hideout now-or at least Kahlyn couldn't-and Sasuke swore to protect her so he wasn't going to leave her side.

Kahlyn's stature as they walked was very rigid with clenched fists. Sasuke was too busy thinking about their next move to notice. Now that the night was over-now that she was no longer caught up in arms, caught up in how he looked into her eye _s_ , how his lips owned hers, how he treated her and how he made her feel like a little girl with a crush-she thought about what he did last night and an anger seethed in her.

Sasuke kept walking a few seconds more before he realized he didn't hear her footsteps next to him.

The sound of her palm across his cheek echoed through the forest when he turned to see what the holdup was. "What was that for?" He yelled, now angry himself for being caught off guard.

"That's for using my body without my permission" Kahlyn's anger almost sounded like a growl.

"But, you understood. You even- "He was about to remind her about that second round of passion that she had started, but she wasn't finished.

"That was after the fact! You chose to take a chance with my body without my knowledge. That was not your decision to make alone." I huffed at him, hoping the palm print on his face stung as deep as it looked red. Sasuke shifted his gaze to the forest floor, letting me give him what was owed.

Kahlyn closed the space between them and lifted his chin up for him to face her. His finally dragged his eyes from anywhere but her and she locked onto his. She wanted him to know the seriousness of her words, but she still had a small tenderness for him as she brushed the hair that had fallen forward from his eyes before her hands retreated back to her side.

"What's done is done and I refuse to let it be a regret; but if you _ever_ make a choice for my life on your own again, I will not hesitate to disappear and take any child I might have with me. I've lived most of my life alone and I can do it again." She warned him, knowing the words hit true when his eyes widened at the mention of potentially taking a child of his away from him.

Sasuke kept quiet for a moment, then knelt to one knee with a bow in respect. "I'm sorry for my actions. They were rash and selfish. I would not blame you if you left me now and went back to Orochimaru's hideout. If you do stay, I give you my word that I will never treat you in such a dishonorable way again." He recited this vow to her, and something in Kahlyn told her that his words were true and he would honor every word said.

"I can't tell if this is a lover's quarrel or a proposal. Either way, Orochimaru-same will not be pleased." A new voice rang across the forest.

 _Dammit!_ They both thought to themselves as they quickly changed their stance back to back surveying the forest. Internally, Sasuke beat himself up even more _I can't believe I let myself get so caught up that I didn't even sense the new approaching chakra_ He cursed his lack of attention as he scanned the tree line.

"Orochimaru-sama grew displeased when you two didn't return from your mission quick enough, so he sent us to come check on you." Anko explained as she came out of her hiding spot and approached us.

"I was about to tell Anko that it looked like you were finally making your way back, so there was no need to bother…but it doesn't look like you're on the path back to the hideout." Suigetsu continued as he rounded us from the other side, carrying a giant sword that looked like a butcher knife the size of a human perched on his shoulder.

"So, you have two choices," Their heads snapped back and forth between Anko and Suigetsu as every other sentence went back and forth between the two, "leave whatever this was behind and follow us back to the hideout now or be dragged by your bloody feet." Anko gave the ultimatum.

"You wouldn't dare. Orochimaru needs us. He would kill you if you even dared." Kahlyn shot back, feeling bold once she saw the flaw in their ultimatum. As they circled one another she tried to keep everything focused on her hands and Suigetsu. It was very difficult, but she hoped that if she concentrated hard enough that she could form the chidori without it actually lighting up and tipping them off.

"Orochimaru just doesn't want you dead, but wounds can heal." Suigetsu responded, raising the kubikiribocho over his shoulder and swinging it to a point directly aimed at Kahlyn with a chuckle.

It was now or never. Kahlyn knew in the next moment he'd be charging at her with full intention to land a blow. Sasuke ran off into the branches at Anko and Kahlyn quickly let the chidori go. As soon as it left her hands the lightning finally sparked to life, catching Suigetsu by surprise as it hit his blade causing it to be thrown from his hands.

Suigetsu dropped to his knees, his body shaking from the electrical current that had instantly ran through his blade down to the hilt before it slipped from his hands.

"Please Suigetsu," Kahlyn decided to take a chance and slowly stepped closer to him, "Of all people, you should understand our resolve to leave." She pleaded with him, "Just let us go on our way. You can just tell him that you never came across us and we had been long gone from the village by the time you got there." She urged, now resting a hand on his shoulder without any hesitation.

"He must really care for you." Is all Suigetsu responded to her plea with.

"What?"

"Orochimaru has died before. It was Sasuke who revived him. He may not act it in passing, but he has been the most loyal of us all to Orochimaru-sama. So, he must really care for you if he's so willing to leave and risk it all." He explained with a small chuckle when Kahlyn found herself at a loss for words. "Are you going to go help him or not?" Suigetsu's words broke through and she quickly jumped into action, shaking the thoughts that overcame her from her head.

"I will not forget this." She thanked him and took off towards the trees where Sasuke and Anko had disappeared.

Somewhere in the distance Kahlyn heard a shout of pain that sounded like Sasuke and her heart sunk in worry. He swore to protect her and she would protect him.

Without further thought than that of protecting the man who cared for her, Kahlyn suddenly found her position was no longer on the branch but now riding on the brow of a serpent she had never seen before. It resembled an African Gaboon Viper, but it's skin had tones of green like her eyes.

"W-who are you?!" She tried to keep her balance in check on the serpent as she gasped in surprise.

"I am Kende. You summoned she" [pronounced kon-day] The serpent hissed like it was plain to see. It quickly slithered through the forest, all trees in its path snapping to the floor like broken twigs. Just a few yards away Sasuke and Anko could be seen in battle.

Anko had caught Sasuke off guard and now he knelt on one leg resting his weight against a tree behind him. Anko threw a shuriken sure to hit, but Kahlyn caught it just between two fingers as 'Kende' dove down low in front of Sasuke. _It's like it knows my thoughts without me having to command._

"Hurry!" She yelled, urging Sasuke to jump onto the large serpent with her.

Anko quickly retreated behind the closest tree with wide eyes, afraid of what the viper was capable of.

"Who are you?!" Sasuke demanded the same question as her as the serpent quickly made its way out of the area.

"I am Kende. Kahlyn summoned me." She repeated her answer again.

"You will able to summon this" Sasuke gaped at her, unable to believe the sheer size of Kende. _She's larger than Manda…and he was the boss of the snakes…_

"You're thinking about my better half, aren't you?" Kende questioned Sasuke's thoughts. "He may have been a prince, but I am the queen!"

"I didn't summon her!" Kahlyn burst out in shock and fear. _Fear that I feel like I am one with this serpent. Like she is what I've been missing all my life._ "Or, at least I don't know how if I did." She added quietly and confused herself.

"But, how could she summon you if she doesn't know how?" Sasuke turned his attention to Kende after hearing Kahlyn. "It shouldn't be possible." 

"We are connected, you and I" Kende began to answer, her words only directed to Kahlyn but Sasuke still listened. "Your heart beckoned me and I came."

By this point they were far enough away that it would take hours for anyone to catch up to them on foot if they still dared to do so. Kende slowed to a stop and lowered her head allowing them to step back onto solid ground, but they didn't walk away. Kahlyn and Sasuke perched cross legged on a couple rocks and gave Kende all their attention.

"A group of ANBU found our hidden nest and attacked us, trying to take the egg of our young for some experiment." Kende's eyes opened to more than mere slits and for the first time they noticed she had one serpent eye-black with a green slit-and one eye that was not-white like a human with a green iris. The viper's eyes and Kahlyn's were like a mirror image as they looked at each other. "They weren't successful in taking the eggs, but before they were all stopped one had managed to perform unknown dark magic on the egg I resided in. I believe you were conceived at that same moment, and whatever they did bound us together. Our blood contract runs through our veins, so her heart only needs to call for me to be summoned."

Kahlyn started to laugh in reaction, and she laughed so hard Sasuke almost began worry about her sanity. He watched Kende afraid that she might get angry and lash out at them from her response, but her serpent mouth seemed to have its own small smirk like it could laugh with her

 _I bet she can sense her thoughts. Knows what's going on in Kahlyn's head._

"I'm sorry." She wiped a tear from her eye as she held onto her stomach from the laughter, "everything. Everything is just a coincidence and has never had a thing to do with Orochimaru." A small giggle escaped her lips as she tried to halt the laughter.


End file.
